


Pair Skating

by chocolatecastleinthesky



Series: Pynch Week 2019 [3]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Crossover, Ice Skating, M/M, Pynch Week 2019, pynch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-12-01 20:04:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20884127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolatecastleinthesky/pseuds/chocolatecastleinthesky
Summary: Henry convinces Ronan and Adam to enter a contest - so he could meeting his skating and Instagram idol.





	Pair Skating

**Author's Note:**

> I know I'm late but I'm determined to finish this challenge week. Also this was rushed and I wish I could bring myself to do a better crossover between these two amazing series. Hopefully you enjoy it!

It started off simply; at the tail end of their senior year, Henry Cheng found an article on the top 50 Asian social media gurus and decided to follow them all. Within the month, he had pared it down to fifteen he genuinely liked. His favorite, though, was Phichit Chulanont from Thailand. A professional figure skater, he was also a selfie king. Henry took to referring to him as a god among men.

At Christmas break, the entire group decided to spend Adam’s break at the Barns. It was a way to reconnect, for Blue, Henry, and Gansey to take a break from travelling, and in general a way to unwind. Except that Phichit had insisted they watch the Grand Prix Finals for figure skating so he could admire Phichit and “his super amazing best friend!”

They indulged him and that was the moment that Ronan would tell you everything went to hell. Because during interviews, Yuuri Katsuki and his fiancé announced that they would be holding a competition with Phichit for a special same-sex pairs skate week of lessons with the two of them. One established couple would win the opportunity to join them for a week, wherever they were located. Henry looked at Gansey.

“Gansey, man, do you think-“

Blue cut in. “Established. Relationship. I don’t think you two are in sync enough to pull it off.”

Henry eyed the couple. “Fuck no. Don’t even think about it.” Ronan glared.

“Please????? Please!! I’ll do anything, anything! I know we can get you to win!!!! I know a little skating, we can get you guys up to par by the end of break and then you have a couple months before the end of the competition!!!” He was on his knees, begging the couple curled up in the oversized armchair.

Gansey nodded. “We’ll learn to skate with you! It could be a fun way to pass the next week and a half before Adam goes back to college.”

Adam and Ronan looked at each other, having a nonverbal conversation that only enforced Henry’s idea that they could do this. They both knew they couldn’t say no to Gansey. Adam broke the news. “Fine.”

Henry tried to leap onto their laps for a hug but was immediately repelled by four hands pushing back. He grinned from the spot on the floor he’d fallen to. “I can’t wait!”

The next day, Henry was up early to drag them to the local ice rink. There were people of all ages skating around and falling down. Ronan had dreamt up skates for himself and Adam; everyone else had to rent them. Ronan stepped onto the ice, feeling moderately confident though he hadn’t been skating since middle school. Adam just stared at it. Gansey, Blue, and Henry started off skating decently well, teasing each other and taking bets on who would fall first.

Ronan moved to Adam, taking his gloved hand. “C’mon. I’ve got you.” It was soft and Adam hesitantly stepped onto the ice, slipping a little. Ronan caught him and pulled him back up with a smile. “Let’s get this started. The sooner we get our footing, the sooner we can knock the three of them down.”

Adam laughed, and followed Ronan’s lead in skating. They held hands and often times Ronan would grab Adam just before he fell to the ice. “I bet everyone can tell I never did this before.” He smiled a bittersweet smile at his boyfriend.

He scoffed. “It’s ice. I bet even those fancy boys Cheng wants to meet fall on their asses time to time.” They skated around the rink in circles for an hour, until Adam was confident enough to skate without holding on to Ronan desperately and their noses turned red. They slid up to their friends who held out hot cocoa to them, and sat to the side watching little girls and boys twirl and jump. By the end of the day, punctuated with food and cocoa breaks, Henry had Adam and Ronan doing simple turns and twists on the ice.

He grinned and clapped. “Great start! You wanna stretch tonight boys! Tomorrow we’re picking back up and hopefully by the end of the week you can do spins and some small jumps!” Ronan muttered a variety of curse words at the enthusiastic boy, grateful the skates he dreamt up were blister-proof and comfortable.

They spent the next two weeks working on basic skills. Despite Henry’s boot camp treatment, they didn’t get as far as he had hoped. However, he still filmed each day and posted images to Instagram with the competition hashtags. Ronan and Adam were becoming stronger, despite how sore they were and ended each day exhausted, curling up in each other’s arms.

* * *

It ended up being worth it, because they won the contest. Their entire group of friends traveled to D.C. to meet with Katsuki Yuuri, Viktor Nikiforov, and Phichit – the one who Henry had ogled and fangirled over the entire time since they had learned they won.

The couple was wonderful, though their personalities greatly contrasted with Ronan’s attitude and Adam’s dry humor. They were careful in their teaching and helped the boys look good despite their limited skills. Gansey and Henry instantly endeared themselves to Phichit, and soon Henry and the Thai man were exchanging Instagram tips and tricks and taking numerous selfies.

In the end, Adam and Ronan would secretly skate together on dates. When Ronan visited Adam at college, they would take a break to go and practice at the rink on campus. Ronan dreamt up an unmalting rink at the Barns. They kept this hidden from their friends. They occasionally contacted their new acquaintances in Russia for tips.

Henry and Phichit became Insta-buddies. They swapped stories and selfies on the regular and loved to watch each other’s stories. Henry was over the moon when the group of friends got VIP tickets to Skate America to watch him perform.


End file.
